SAN
"We live in a country that is as free as an open fire, burning its surroundings, but unlike the open fire, we are not free from the ethics that tie us down" ''-LAMAAN-NAK '''SAN' (sæn), also known as GORBU or ABAKAN, is a country located in the north-west area of the AFBARKEEAN region. It shares borders with the countries: DRAAN (south) and KOORSANAAN (south-west). It also borders the HAMA FII KSZEM, a gulf in the AFBARKEEAN ocean. The gulf contributes to a large percentage of the country's income, as tradesmen from KADEE use it regularly in their job. A large amount of the history of SAN was recorded in the RECOO EEJEEAN (the book of ages). It was in the book of AFBAR, under the chapter, History of San. The chapter also includes information about before SAN was founded. SAN was the homeland of the famous and legendary man, DENBLESON-NAK (sometimes refered to as DEN-BLESON-NAK). Under his leadership, the IMBRAHAAN (the army of SAN) defeated their enemies, the HUUMAROONEEANS, at the siege of JINTA. This led to the organisation of the KARAKA'WII-GEELA (the document of surrender) which ended the SAN/HUUMARO war and drafted HUUMARO into the SAN-KAMAKAN (the SAN empire). Early history of SAN Founding of SAN and formation of DRAAN SAN was discovered in 57:71 by a man who shared the same name. According to the book of ages, SAN was the third man in excistence; being born after his father, AFBAR, and his brother, KADEE. Not much is mentioned by the book of ages about the discovery of SAN. However, it is a known fact that the LENUM'GALA-SAN was created at approximately the same time and SAN became the first LENASWA (Leader of Men) of SAN. The following is an excert from RECOO EEJEEAN; book: AFBAR; Chapter: History of SAN; "In 89:24, BANJEE, the second eldest son of SAN had a son; he was named HEEDRAA. In 106:72 HEEDRAA had a son; he was named FISKID. HEEDRAA had heard that his uncle GLAAN was very wise and could predict the future. So FISKID was taken to GLAAN. It was foretold that FISKID would have a mighty kingdom and that his descendents would conquer their nation’s enemies. In 107:64 HEEDRAA had another son; he was named DRAAN. DRAAN was taken to GLAAN. It was foretold that FISKID’S children would be a mighty race that will dominate DRAAN’S children and all others. FISKID and DRAAN grew up in the land of SAN. When DRAAN learned of the predictions in 161:92 he drowned his brother. DRAAN was banished from the land of his great grandfather SAN and was taken by his father to a river. His father told him from now on thou art to live on the south side of this river. If thou or any of thy children cross this river at any point thy brother’s children will be allowed to take the lives that took their father." This event led to the formation of the country, DRAAN. The division of SAN In the time that he was alive, FISKID split his land into seven parts. He gave six of these seven parts to his children: HAAD, MARDUL, ABILAAN, OOZIN, KOORSANAAN and TRETRA. He kept the seventh part free in honour of the first LENASWA, SAN. These later became the official states of SAN that each bore the name of its owner. The state of KOORSANAAN separated from SAN in 166:63 to form its own country. From 141:64 to the date of his death, FISKID travelled the lands of his children and helped build cities for their children. The IMBRAHAAN and AABANHAAG The IMBRAHAAN are a group of soldier 'units' that fought for the country of SAN under the leadership of the LEN-IMBRAHAAN. The group was formed in 292:11 by IMBRAHAAN and is the closed equivalent to an army of SAN. The following is an excert from RECOO EEJEEAN; book: AFBAR; Chapter: History of SAN; "IMBRAHAAN, son of AAN, founded a group of people in 292:11 and gave them weapons to fight off HUUMAROONEEAN invaders. This group was called the IMBRAHAAN. In 292:56 he declared war on HUUMARO. This war lasted over 200 ZIIT. AABANHAAG, the only son of IMBRAHAAN, journeyed south to fight in his father’s war in 341:32. When his father died in 337:11 he was made in charge of the IMBRAHAAN but he refused to work from his father’s office and continued to fight on the front lines. The group of men he was in charge of became known as the AABANHAAG." Present day HAAD HAAD, like most of SAN, is largely made of farmland. A small percentage of the state actually consists of the wealthy cities that HAAD is most well-known for. The main, or capital, city is GORN. It is not known when GORN was built excactly, but it is thought to have been built by FISKID in his old age. Other cities in HAAD are usually less famous, but some are commonly used named in trading terms. ELEEKRAD and KOMH, in particular, may not have much meaning in far off places, but it is likely that if someone has been conversing by docks, they will have heard of them. KOMH is not entirely a city of SAN in that it was built by KADEEAN sailors. Although its heritage does belong to KADEE, SANIIT people have moved into KOMH and claimed it for their race. BALK-HAAD (north HAAD) is generally higher than the south, and therefore, is often reffered to as the high ground of BALK-HAAD. This area is consumed by a vast forest as the conditions are not suitable for farming. There are not many mountains in SAN and though BALK-HAAD is high above most of the rest of the country it does not have any significant mountains. However, it is widely disputed that KUUGBAL-ZALDAFLATZ is home to a few mountains. The KUUGBAL, meaning place, is a lonely valley in the centre of the highlands and though conditions are good for farming, it has not been used because of the lack of flowing rivers. In the book of ages, the book of BADKALDEN, KUUGBAL-ZALDAFLATZ was a meeting place used by the LIIШAN, VEKSAR, and the LEN-IMBRAHAAN, DENBLESON to discuss their victory in the SAN/HUUMARO war and to formulate new plans to attack KADEE. Famous people of SAN NEVIX The following is an excert from RECOO EEJEEAN; book: AFBAR; Chapter: History of SAN; "NEVIX, the only son of AABANHAAG, was troubled. He wanted many children of his own but his father and his grandfather only had one child each. NEVIX was worried the same thing might happen to him. In 343:16 He went to the top of KEET MORSIN in north HUUMBRALD. That was the home of the GLAAN. He asked them if they could help him with his misfortune. They told him to be grateful for the ABA and then he would have numerous children of his own. NEVIX didn’t know what the ABA was but he was grateful for it and 261 YIIYUR later NEVIX had his own son; he was named DRAADA. NEVIX was so happy that he ran into the city of GRAAK and said, ‘Praise the ABA; the magnificent being of the GLAAN that has given to me a child of my own. I am truly grateful for the ABA; the man, the monster, the object or the force. Let thy praises be heard ever deafening through the streets of this great town.’ NEVIX had 83 other children and spent his life caring for them and thanking the ABA for his own miracle." MERIG The following is an excert from RECOO EEJEEAN; book: AFBAR; Chapter: History of SAN; "MERIG was born to NEVIX as his sixth born son in 355:12. He went to KINJBEE and joined the IMBRAHAAN to fight the HUUMARONEEANS and in 368:92 he was captured by a HUUMARONEEAN DEKWOPAL (captain in the HUUMARO army). He was taken to BLŌ, the capital of HUUMARO where he was imprisoned for the rest of his life. Fortunately he managed to have a son. He named him HABUL. MERIG secretly slipped the new born baby into a cart that belonged to a travelling merchant. MERIG wished day and night for HABUL to return to ABILAAN. He was grateful for the ABA like his father told him and sure enough HABUL was taken north to GRAAK where he was discovered by the merchant. He didn’t know what to do with the baby so he took a jar of TAHEEZ that he was selling from his cart, emptied it and put the baby into the jar. Then he went up to a man in the street a sold him the jar. When the man went to his house and opened the jar the baby crawled out. He was shocked but could not let the innocent child into the streets to die so he raised the child. By a strong coincidence the man who had bought the jar was MERIG’S brother BRAAKEN." BADKALDEN DENBLESON-NAK, or DEN-BLESON-NAK as it is sometimes spelt, is the current leader of the IMBRAHAAN. He was also the the leader when HUUMARO was deafeted in the SAN/HUUMARO war in which he created the KARAKA'WII-GEELA. Youth of DENBLESON The following is an excert from RECOO EEJEEAN; book: BADKALDEN; Chapter: Youth of DENBLESON; "The age of BADKALDEN began in 480:24 when DENBLESON-NAK, or DEN-BLESON-NAK, was born as the son of LAMAAN-NAK who was himself the son of BAT-NAK who was himself the first branch descendent of MERIG: the son of NEVIX. DENBLESON lived with his father in RASA-GRAAK and they harvested the land that they owned. It was at that time that AFBARKEEAN was thundering with the stories of the strange and powerful GLAAN and about how they could activate life. It was very amazing and apparently they could also bless a person with luck and good destiny. LAMAAN had heard this and so he took his son and travelled to KEET-FAALAD in RASUU-GLAAN; he arrived in 480:27. Here he met LEN-GLAAN-RAMDALII-RIG and various other GLAAN. LAMAAN and RAMDALII spoke with each other with the GLAAN high up on the LEN rock in the centre of the central courtyard of the mountain RASA, GIT, and the BANJEE at the bottom of the slope that led up to the main height of the RASA. RAMDALII started: ‘welcome BANJEE. I assume that you are here as a result of the many rumours that charmingly decorate the BOL below our feet. If this is so then I would further assume that you seek the help of the ABA.’ ‘Please do tell, what of this ABA?’ ‘The ABA is a mystic element that has enriched our lives and the lives of the ASWA that we have blessed. Do you know of NEVIX, an ABILAAN of RASA-GRAAK?’ ‘Indeed I do. You did famously bless him with 84 children.’ ‘It was not me, us, or even me ancestor. NEVIX was exposed to the sympathetic soul of ABA.’ ‘Then can ABA bless my son, DENBLESON-NAK of RASA-GRAAK.’ ‘BRERTREE, fetch me the child.’ The GLAAN youth standing on the half peak did so and he and a large collection of the GLAAN crowded around RAMDALII and the infant. After a period of time RAMDALII confronted the anxious father once again and announced in a deep loud voice, ‘This child will not have my blessing.’ ‘What is this? I have travelled across the HAFA AJDEL, the tricky lands of KASIT-SAN and the dangerous KEET of your country and you will give your blessing to a small child. I am outraged.’ ‘As we have said to each one of our visitors, it is not our blessing to give. The ABA refuses to grant this child a blessing as he is special. If you wish to know more then please follow us into the cave of ABA. Here we will find out what the destiny of your son is.’ ‘I will out of curiosity.’ LAMAAN, RAMDALII, RAMDALII’s two assistants and BRERTREE went on into the cave. LAMAAN was asked to stand back while the rest of the party walked on further. He could not actually see them but he heard the LEN-GLAAN speaking out loud, ‘DENBLESON-NAK, born the son of LAMAAN-NAK born himself the son of BAT-NAK born himself the first branch descendent of MERIG: the son of NEVIX. This BANJEE, just a newborn at this moment but when he is a grown member of the BOOAA, then he shall achieve many great and wondrous tasks. He will be known throughout every land in BOOAA as king. He will be the only one true ruler of all, uniting the four races for only his lifetime but even when death cloaks his almighty crown, his legend will live. We the GLAAN the ASWA that have been chosen to represent the mystic element known only as ABA have carried the small baby that will definitely one day rule all of AFBARKEEAN, from the sacred shores of LEEBAA to the very slopes that we stand on now. He will be our leader, everyone.’ LAMAAN was over stunned and quickly ran through the cave to the GLAAN, rescued his child and left KEET-FAALAD with not even a verb. The GLAAN, all but BRERTREE, emerged from their dwelling and watched LAMAAN make hast of the harsh descent. RAMDALII spoke to all of his people, ‘He will return, but his journey will not be during my role as LEN-GLAAN. Pass today’s information onto my successor. A new age has begun.’ At the time of darkness in 480:27, BRERTREE-SAKUM left KEET-FAALAD. He was afraid of this newborn and how great its destiny was; he especially did not want to be commanded by someone younger than himself so he passed away into the GLAJAKAN valley where he hid until 481:79, then he moved to KOORSANAAN and on to the mighty city of MALFA which was guarded by a colossal wall. Here he stayed and waited for DENBLESON to unleash his wrath upon the world outside the enclosed settlement. BRERTREE was almost certain that the wall would stop the child’s destiny. However, every day he was irritated by the thought that the small BANJEE had been promised control by the ABA. Also if he had power of all the nations of BOOAA, MALFA might appear to be the underdog. In fact MALFA might not want to rebel and instead just let DENBLESON and his forces enter the RASA. BRERTREE was constantly haunted by his imagination and it seemed to get worse with time. On several occasions he considered ended his own life to free him from this mental torture. He tried to tell people of his troubles but they did, of course, not believe him. LAMAAN and his son returned to their home in GRAAK and as time passed the boy grew and matured. Both his father and everyone else in GRAAK was amazed at how quickly this was happening and congratulated the father on what a fine young ASWA he had produced. Also when he did talk with close friends he would casually mention the subject of his son and the friend would go on to talk about how such a boy would grow up to be a great warrior who would fiercely slay his enemies. LAMAAN had been trying hard to block out the words of the GLAAN but every time someone came to him and appreciated his son’s potential magnificence he was reminded of that incident and began to wonder whether what he had heard was actually that difficult to believe. By 484:37, he was convinced and hired a combat trainer called DARND. At first DARND refused to teach someone so young but after much persuasion he agreed and in 491:28, DENBLESON had defeated his mentor in false contest. Everyone was amazed and DARND decided that he could no longer teach anything to this gifted child. Now LAMAAN was sure that his son would do all the things the GLAAN spoke of but he still had a long way to go. He thought the first thing he should do to help his son on his life challenge was to tell him of his birth and so he did in 495:41. DENBLESON was both confused and sceptic so during the subsequent YIIYUR he escaped from his address and met with his father’s brother’s son, ШUSP-NAK who happened to be in a very wealthy situation. They lived in a large domain with tall walls and comfortable furniture. They owned many fields but did not personally care for then; instead they hired poorer people who could not afford to start a farm. They also hired people to care for themselves by assisting to their health and pleasure. These people were called FABEE. The FABEE that tended to the welfare of ШUSP was known as JUSEEШII. DENBLESON told these people of what his father had told him and of his plans to journey to KEET-FAALAD and discover his apparent destiny. ШUSP knew of the immense dangers and risks they would face but he had become uninterested with his easy life so he agreed and their venture began the subsequent YIIYUR. The three ASWA travelled across SAN in a simple line; usually with DENBLESON leading the front, ШUSP cautiously treading close behind and JUSEEШII bearing the luggage and either forming a weapon from disguarded tree waste or gathering food for the party. They arrived in RASUU-GLAAN in 495:48 and continued to KEET-FAALAD. It was here that they called out for the LEN-GLAAN. In 487:96 RAMDALII-RIG had been declared mentally dysfunctional and relieved of his responsibilities. ARMERA-DAAHAT had replaced him and therefore responded to the inquisition of the BANJEE. When they both were introduced, DENBLESON spoke to ARMERA: ‘I am standing before you many lengths from where, on such a normal YIIYUR as this, my feet should appropriately be keeping. I have been drawn here by my curious nature towards the matter of my own birth and what happened. I know from an ASWA, an ASWA with not much trust to justify himself, that LAMAAN-NAK of RASA-GRAAK has possibly passed these lands.’ ‘He did and if you be interested in the importance of the tale, he did enter this place not alone. He had in his arms a child of recent birth.’ ‘That child was me, DENBLESON-NAK.’ ‘Indeed it was and I assume that you have brought yourself and you fellow BANJEE here to learn of future as foretold by the glorious ABA.’ ‘You turned my father into a naive fool who believes that I will be able to conquer BOOAA in entirety.’ ‘Perhaps some day you will. The promise was given by the ABA; which has not failed our people yet nor has it failed the people of your domain. If the truth it was then before your death you will be the ruler of all nations.’ ‘I am the offspring of a weak and poor KIILADUN from GRAAK and our ancestors were similar exactly. How could I possibly overpower the authorities of KADEE and SAN and HUUMARO?’ ‘BOOAA is young and not yet has a person been born who can unite all of his fellow people. Most were obsessed with power, greed and cruelty and so no-one wanted to obey them but someone has to rule and also be loved, not just by a few but by all.’ ‘Are you saying I am that person?’ ‘The ABA has said that and I believe.’ They spoke no more and the three BANJEE left KEET-FAALAD for their homes in GRAAK. They arrived in 495:54. The moment they had returned, DENBLESON went to the centre of RASA-GRAAK and then to the IMBRAHAAN-LEN-DETUS. He declared that he wished to join the organisation and that if it was allowed he would like to be fighting in OOZIN the next YIIYUR. The people were amazed at such enthusiasm and insisted that he was first tested for ability. He was allowed membership in the IMBRAHAAN and was sent to GORN in 495:56 to perform WIIASUM-MUUN. This was an easy protection and defence job given to the young or inexperienced IMBRAHAAN and it involved the guarding and safekeeping of the cargo that was being transported from KADEE. DENBLESON was annoyed at how his attempts to succeed were being massively delayed but even so did the work. Whilst working in GORN he developed his tactics and ideas for improving his military performance and that of the IMBRAHAAN altogether. Soon he started to tell people of his ideas but no-one listened until he met FENSA-HEEDRAA-BALŌNT in 496:23. He listened to DENBLESON and completely loved his ideas. HEEDRAA took the youth to the LENPUT-DETUS and introduced him to LENASWA-VEKSAR-JEDUR, the leader of SAN. It was in his presence that DENBLESON expressed his primary design; the tactic of sending a few IMBRAHAAN over the border, through the deep forest of HUUMARO and then to the site of the HUUMARO army. They would record their discoveries of opposition strength, quantity and skill. DENBLESON also explained his ideas for new weapons such as the SINKASASYŌN, a light pipe that is loaded with a long sharp dart and then the user exposes his SHAN-ATON at one opening on the weapon and the dart is forced out and zooms toward the enemy at enormous speed. The impact, if operation was successful causes damage to the opponent. VEKSAR was so impressed that he appointed DENBLESON to the post of LEN-IMBRAHAAN." Siege of JINTA The following is an excert from RECOO EEJEEAN; book: BADKALDEN; Chapter: Siege of JINTA; "From 496:23 to 497:00, DENBLESON remained at his station in the IMBRAHAAN-LEN-DETUS and began the final development stages to his military strategies. During this time the IMBRAHAAN fighting by the HAFA-ADRAGALN were ordered to pause all attack and just defend against HUUMAROONEEAN threats. Finally in 497:00 he released his drafts to the IMBRAHAAN. The basic outline was: before each KINFATA, a KRAD was selected from the attending populace and sent into HUUMARO territory. The KRAD was called the TAA’KRAD and consisted of 5 individuals; a SEVERDOO that tested the skill of the HUUMARO ESOO by releasing the SINKASASYŌN on the site and viewing the reaction and that viewed the quantity of the opposing strength; two regular IMBRAHAAN to support the SEVERDOO if the situation got serious; a FASADUROO to record the events that occurred on the mission and a DIZEEN to protect the FASADUROO and his work at all expense. The units of the KRAD were selected based on their specific expertise whether it be attack-force, support, guarding or memory. The finest ASWA in these categories were considered and to decide which of them would go to HUUMARO as a unit in the TAA’KRAD, they would compete against each other in a non-violent exercise. Unlike his predecessors and despite strong advice from colleagues, DENBLESON fought in the war himself and even requested to join the TAA’KRAD on several occasions. Almost everyone agreed that he was the greatest LEN-IMBRAHAAN that had ever been and that he had a lot of ambition. However VEKSAR saw him as a threat to the LENUM system in SAN and when DENBLESON left SAN in 497:18, VEKSAR organised a prohibition, banning him from ever entering HAAD again. This was a huge shock to everyone as HAAD was the TAA’RASUU of SAN and owned the TAA’RASA and the IMBRAHAAN-LEN-DETUS that DENBLESON commanded. Surprisingly though he did not seem to care and continued fighting HUUMARO. Using his techniques and methods, the IMBRAHAAN and the AABANHAAG were in JINTA by 497:75. HUUMARO was near defeat and it was becoming certain that they wouldn’t last until the next ZIIT and so DENBLESON went to see SINTRAK-MANKIIN-WAN to negotiate. They arranged to meet in 497:78 outside the HUUMARO-SINTRAK-FEKROO. They both appeared unarmed but with an escort of several units to protect them against any form of betrayal. MANKIIN spoke, ‘you and your surge of convenient display of talent has brought you this far but what obstacles did you face: forest dwellers so detached from the modern world that they fight with wood and stone. It would be so embarrassing to think all HUUMAROONEEAN CHITUR only possess such instruments, especially the KWEL’RAASAA.’ ‘I definitely did expect a more challenging KINFATA. However this is HUUMARO, the nation that slaughtered their brother’s son, worshiped a rodent and whose language is unintelligent slobber. Therefore I do conclude and declare in absolute publicity that HUUMARO is a mindless monster whose carcass could be removed from BOL by the weakest child bearing a stone.’ ‘You speak nothing but slander to melt my hope but I will not be defeated, KAMA.’ They know they had said what was to be said and so departed. Despite they strong will and faith in their races, each one was fearful of the following KINFATA. DENBLESON knew that KADEE would like to see HUUMARO fall and that they would like to have some part in it so that they could claim land. Knowing this he sent several IMBRAHAAN KRAD to RESAA-JEKUUZ. They were instructed to persuade GALIN-MARTZ-MARSEE to forward the finest ASWA in KADEE to assist in KINFATA-JINTA. They returned in 498:17 with one thousand KADEEAN units. This was a magnificent triumph for SAN. However MARTZ insisted that his ASWA travel through the lands of MISPITKAN and ADR-KAA’AN. This was done to avoid any early conflict in unfriendly states. The 42 YIIYUR before the KADEEAN army had reach JINTA was an unnerving time for RASA-JINTA and in particular, MANKIIN. He secretly planned to leave HUUMARO with a few of his most trusted servant and hide himself at BEE’EN-NAVEEGŌN’CHUR by KADAGOO-YEMUR. He was the leader of HUUMARO and therefore the only way for SAN to officially invade and win the KARKANOR was to capture him and force him to surrender. Also he ordered a group of some other of his most loyal servants to take his son, HIZ, to a safe location in MISPITKAN. By doing this it meant that even if he was captured the IMBRAHAAN could not immediately kill him because if they did then his son, HIZ, would become the new SINTRAK and they would have to search the whole of HUUMARO. During that time he would grow up, return to JINTA and carry on the legacy of the HUUMARO first-branch decadency system. DENBLESON had thought that MANKIIN might try to escape and so to make sure that everything was preserved for the KINFATA he ordered the IMBRAHAAN to spread out and guard each access point of the RASA. It was arranged that one SEVERSOO would be hidden just outside the gate and behind him were 20 BER’ESOO to progress and detain any movement from the enclosed area. HIZ was sent away in 497:78 before the IMBRAHAAN had besieged JINTA. The SINTRAK left 3 YIIYUR after that but unfortunately this was the exact moment at which the IMBRAHAAN had reached that particular access point of the RASA. The SEVERSOO of the IMBRAHAAN KRAD operated his SINKASASYŌN, but there was still a distance between him and the HUUMAROONEEAN. Also he was not fully prepared and so MANKIIN escaped. This distressed the IMBRAHAAN but DENBLESSON decided to form a SOOBUL-KIIYOO-TAZAN-DAALAR. This was a technique invented by DENBLESSON of searching a large landscape. There were various different KRAD used in this system. The KIIYOO-KRAD would go to a prearranged location and assemble the already constructed KIIYOO which had been carried there by the strong units of the group of which there were 8. The components were unfolded and stacked to make a hollow wooden KIIYOO of 5 platforms. 8 Flags were attached to each of the top 4 platforms, 2 for each side. For each flag that was attached there were 3 spare which were each of a different colour: red, green, blue or yellow. The flags were used to communicate with units and other KIIYOO. A difference in the combination of the two possible coloured flags meant a difference in communication. These were the messages represented by the different combinations; yellow was for the units searching on the ground; yellow-yellow meant proceed; yellow-red meant travel back on your route; yellow-blue meant hide and if followed by yellow-green it meant stay hidden but one unit search cautiously in that area; yellow-green meant all units search separately in that area. If the objective was found then the KRAD would present a green flag and their tower would change all their flags to green symbolising victory, this message was passed from tower to tower until it reached JINTA. Red-red meant the search had been concluded and that area was to be abandoned. In 499:91 MANKIIN was found labouring on an industrial farm aside RAASAA-NAVEEGŌN’CHUR. The message was sent to JINTA and everywhere that the IMBRAHAAN were staged. When DENBLESSON learnt of the capture he and his colleagues raced to the scene. MANKIIN was taken to RAASAA-NAVEEGŌN’CHUR and was held in the confines of a ZILMA PARAAN until he was scheduled for his audience with DENBLESSON. This happened on the KURDUN after his arrival. The HUUMAROONEEAN was presented to the SANIIT at the edge of the BEE’EN and they did negotiate. The SANIIT spoke first, ‘The mighty and powerful and exceedingly clever SINTRAK; I have finally found you. Now we shall discuss the future of your nation.’ ‘My only purpose in life was to serve my ancestor’s traditions and to protect the combined honour of my people. If you kill me, you will kill all of us, and if you have control of me, HUUMARO will be yours for demand. If to defend all that I have lived to create is to die, them I will accept your weapon.’ ‘I have now intent of killing you. I will ask of you to organise this KARAKA that will end the war and allow SAN to claim victory. Also it will reorganise your countries management to be a subsidiary and a servant of the SAN nation; it will not change anything else about your traditions; if you do not sign we will invade HUUMARO with the full force of our military while you will be keep alive here in captivity.’ ‘If that is what must happen then it shall.’ These things did happen and although he was determined to stay strong, in 499:98, MANKIIN was heard to say, ‘I surrender my LENUM to SAN, and the war to the IMBRAHAAN, but please let me walk to JINTA a free man.’ He was released and organised the KARAKA‘WII-GEELA. The RUUMUST of HUUMARO was merged into the SAN-KAMAKAN. However MANKIIN was allowed the title of SINTRAK’GALA-HUUMARO and also was offered the title of LENASWA’GALA-JINTA, but he refused. LENASWA-VEKSAR-JEDUR became LIIШAN-VEKSAR-JEDUR’GALA-SAN-KAMAKAN." This was then known through history as the day that the first empire was born; it would lead to horrible, never ending conflict in BOOAA.